Not Quite Famous
by Monsterchild
Summary: Jude is 12, Sadie is 14, and Tommy is 18. Tommy is dating Sadie, not a member of Boyz Attack, and crushing on Jude. Sadie is clueless and Jude isn't interested. Sounds like a recipe for disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Not Quite Famous

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 1: Reality isn't fantasy

The 12-year-old Jude Harrison sat on the couch next to her 14-year sister, Sadie, strumming her guitar. "I'm going to be famous one day," she said to Sadie.

"Yeah right, Jude," Sadie scoffed flipping through a fashion magazine. She looked up at the sound of the doorbell. "Oh that must be Tommy…" Sadie smirked.

"You mean your wannabe-boy-band boyfriend? Watch as I jump for joy," Jude replied, going back to her music.

Sadie got up and opened the door for her 19-year-old boyfriend, Tommy Quincy. "Hey," he said.

"Hi, Tom," she replied. "C'mon in."

He followed her into the family room and he sat down next to her. "Hey, Jude," he added to her.

She just waved a hand in acknowledgement.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sadie asked.

"Sure," he answered.

"Okay, I'll be right back, going to get popcorn." She got up and left the room.

Tommy scooted towards Jude. "That sounds pretty cool…"

"What does?" Jude questioned, not looking at him.

"Whatever you're playing, it sounds good."

She looked up at him. "It's just something I wrote."

"That's cool…"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You and Sadie seem really different."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Sadie seems kind of shallow and self-centered while you're… not."

"Um, your point?"

"You're more my type…"

"Okay, um, no. You're dating my sister and you're a wannabe-boy-band- member. You're not my type."

"Are you sure about that? I mean we're both into music and we're both so different from Sades, I like you a lot better."

"Well, I-" She was cut off by his soft lips against hers.

AN: Uh oh… someone's going to be in trouble. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 2: Don't even

AN: Okay, so, I screwed up. I thought Tommy was seven years older than Jude but he's only six years older. Thanks to the numerous people who corrected me, and trust me, there were many who corrected me. Anyways, read on!

Tommy scooted away from Jude.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She said, shocked.

"I told you, you're more my type," he replied.

"Okay, first of all- ew… Cause for one, as I've stated so many times before, you're a wannabe-boy-band. For two, you're 18-years-old and I'm even surprised that my parents let you date Sades. And for three, like I said, you're dating Sades."

"Your point?"

"I'll say it again, ew." She focused back on her music and strummed her guitar loudly.

Sadie came back into the room with a bowl of popcorn in hand. "Um, Jude, could you like go play your guitar somewhere else?"

Jude stood up with a smirk. "Yeah, my pleasure." She walked out of the room and stomped up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Sadie asked sitting next to Tommy.

"I don't know…" Tommy replied.

"My weird sister…"

Tommy draped his arm around her as she started the movie.

"C'mon in!" Jude called, as there was a knock on the door.

Tommy opened the door and entered slowly. "Nice room."

Jude looked up at him. "Get out."

"You invited me in."

"Now I'm uninviting you."

"Too late."

"Not too late; it's my room, I decide who stays and who goes."

"Well, I'm staying." He sat down on her bed next to her.

She stood up and headed to the door. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Oh but I do."

"Shouldn't you be watching some crappy movie with Sadie right now?"

"She thinks I'm taking a bathroom break while she gets more popcorn."

"Well, get out."

He stood up and walked over to her. "What if I don't want to?" He whispered.

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Oh, I think I do."

"No, you don't."

"But I do…" He leaned closer to her but she ducked and backed away from him.

"No! I say for the one millionth time, EW!"

"Oh, c'mon, Jude. We have so much in common."

"Yeah we do… In the bizarreo world! Get out!" She shoved him out of the room and slammed her door before locking it. She shook her body as if to shake away the interaction. "EW!" She muttered again.

AN: Okay, I know the chapters are short but any of you that read my fics know that I start with short chapters that get longer. Anyways, R&R! P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 3: Wrong

Jude typed her password and hit enter. Her inbox opened and she noticed a new email from someone she didn't know. She would've usually ignored it but the name BoyzattacklilQ had caught her attention. As she opened it she realized whom it was from.

"Hey, Sades gave me your address. Sorry about earlier. I just, I don't know… I want us to be friends now. Just talk to me. Tommy."

"He's got to be kidding… Friends? In his superficial dreams." She paused for a second. "But what's with the address? BoyzattacklilQ, it doesn't make sense…"

After convincing herself to find out, she replied. "I don't want to be friends. I just want to know what the email address means. It's bugging the crap out of me."

She checked her email a little later to find a response. "I think after a few emails you'll change your mind about the friendship. The address is a combination of different things. BoyzAttack is the name I'd want my boy band to be. And if I was in a boy band, I would be known as Lil Tommy Q. What's with your address?"

"I will never change my mind about the friend thing. I think that it's a creative way to come up with an email address, even if it's about a boy band. My email address is kind of different than yours. It's the title of one of my songs, giving you 24Hours."

After several hours of email back and forth, Jude was staring to think that Tommy wasn't such a bad guy after all.

But it all came crashing down the next morning. Sadie came bursting into Jude's room unannounced.

"How could you!" She screamed at her sister.

"How could I what?" Jude mumbled, turning over in her bed.

"How could you be stalking Tommy?"

Jude sat up quickly. "What?"

"He showed me the emails…"

AN: Okay, I know really short chapter but I'm running out of ideas. So if you have any that you're willing to spare, help me out. Anyways, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Chapter 4: Get ready to rumble.

"What!" Jude snapped again.

"I saw the emails," Sadie replied harshly.

"And your point?"

"How could you stalk him?"

"Stalk him? Sadie, news flash! He emailed me first!"

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"Tommy told me that you emailed him first!"

"He's lying!"

"Why should I believe you? He's my boyfriend!"

"I'm your sister!"

"I'd rather believe him."

"That is so like you!"

"I think it's cute though, you having a crush on Tommy. But face it; he's not your type and he's 18. Too cool for you."

"You're so infuriating!" Jude got up and pushed Sadie out the door slamming it behind her.

Sadie ran to the door after the doorbell rang. "Oh, hey Tommy," she said.

"Hey, Sades," he replied, coming into the house.

"I'll just grab my coat and then we can go." She ran up the stairs.

At that moment, Jude entered from the kitchen. She glared at him and turned back around.

"Jude, wait! I can explain!" He said to her.

She spun back around to face him. "Oh, I'm sure you can. But I'll just read about it from pieces of scrap paper in your trash since apparently, I'm a stalker."

"Look, I'm sorry but I had to tell her something. I left my email open and she found the emails. I didn't know what to say."

"Um, how about the truth?"

"You know how pissed she would be if I told her that I emailed her?"

"Yeah really pissed but better you than me."

"Well, I'm sorry but I use that philosophy too."

"Fine." She raced up the stairs past Sadie.

"Was she bugging you?" Sadie asked Tommy when she reached him.

"Don't worry about it."

AN: Damn Tommy… Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Author's Note

AN: Alright, I know that it's been a long time since I've updated but I've had writer's block and I fractured my elbow (which is better now). I'm still having major writer's block and I need your guys' help. Please, I beg of you, give me some ideas! I'm stuck! Thanks to those of you have been reading! MonsterChild!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 5: What I gave up for you

AN: Thank you all for the suggestions but I don't think I will continue this story. I'm just not getting into it and that makes it hard to write. So I'm ended it here but thanks to all of you who've been reading.

"Hey, Tommy!" Sadie cheered as Tom stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Sades, I need to talk to you," he said, walking past her and sitting on the couch.

"Alright…" She sat next to him. "What's up?"

"Jude wasn't the one who emailed me first. I emailed her."

"Your point?"

"You shouldn't be mad at her."

"Okay…"

"And I want to break up."

"What?" Sadie screeched. "Why?"

"Because I like Jude."

Jude was listening at the top of the stairs.

"Get out!" Sadie screamed. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him towards the door.

"Wait!" Jude called running down the stairs.

"What? Don't want me to throw out your precious Tommy?"

"Actually, I want to throw him out." Jude opened the door and Sadie pushed him out, slamming it behind him.

Two years later when Jude wins Instant Star

"Your producer is Tommy Quincy," Georgia said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jude replied, shocked.

AN: I know, a crappy way to end it but it seemed like a good place to end it. Thank you so much to all of you who have been reading. Please R&R!


End file.
